


Let's get married

by raindropsky



Series: Dialogue Prompt Series [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsky/pseuds/raindropsky
Summary: Sid doesn’t care. “I really like Zhenya!” He releases his grip on Olli’s jersey to clap his hands over his mouth as he giggles and rocks on his tiny skates. “I wanna marry him!”As if he can hear Sid’s somewhat mangled pronunciation of his name, Geno–Zhenya,Olli corrects himself mentally.Zhenyahad insisted on being called Zhenya after he and Sid had both suddenly poofed into pint sized versions of themselves in the locker room before practice. The top of Zhenya’s helmet pops over the boards as he scrabbles to pull himself up higher. Olli quickly opens to side door.“Sid!” Zhenya waves his stick imperiously with a broad grin, his intonation of Sid’s name heavily accented. “поиграй со мной!”





	Let's get married

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who sent in the prompt “Can I tell you a secret?” and the request for the pairing to be sid/geno!

“Can I tell you a secret?” Olli winces a little as his temporarily tiny captain spits in his ear in an attempt to whisper. Little baby Sid tugs on his practice jersey, rocking back and forth excitedly, his chubby cheeks flushed from zooming around on the ice.

The doctors and trainers said the curse should only last for 24 hours but a tiny bit of Olli wishes Sid would stay small for longer.

 

“Sure, what is it?” He crouches down as much as he can but he still towers over Sid.

 

Sid doesn’t care. “I really like Zhenya!” He releases his grip on Olli’s jersey to clap his hands over his mouth as he giggles and rocks on his tiny skates. “I wanna marry him!”

 

As if he can hear Sid’s somewhat mangled pronunciation of his name, Geno– _Zhenya,_ Olli corrects himself mentally. _Zhenya_ had insisted on being called Zhenya after he and Sid had both suddenly poofed into pint sized versions of themselves in the locker room before practice. The top of Zhenya’s helmet pops over the boards as he scrabbles to pull himself up higher. Olli quickly opens to side door.

“Sid!” Zhenya waves his stick imperiously with a broad grin, his intonation of Sid’s name heavily accented. “поиграй со мной!”

 

Olli is considering how to get the two hockey obsessed children off the ice without starting a meltdown when Gonch slides up behind and easily lifts a squawking Zhenya up and down the tunnel.

_“Hungry children do not make good strong hockey players,”_ he lectures gently in Russian. “Come, Sidney, it’s time for lunch. We’ll make your favourite peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” he tosses over his shoulder.

Sid perks up and hustles after them. “Like how my mommy makes them?”

“Just like that.”

 

Sid and Zhenya are settled beside each other in what is normally Big Sid’s stall. Gonch and Olli crouch in front of their respective charges and start unpicking laces. Zhenya links his fingers with Sid’s and hums happily as he tries to start an awkward thumb war. Sid giggles and leans into Zhenya.

“You’re really good at hockey and nice,” he pronounces. “We should be best friends. We should get married.”

 

Olli and Gonch choke.

 

Zhenya hums, unaware of the English Sid is saying. _“I’ve never had so much fun playing hockey with anyone, not even Denis or Papa,”_ he sighs. _“You should come to Russia. We can be best friends and play on the same team! We should get married so that you can be part of my family forever.”_ He lunges to the side and Gonch luckily has already removed his skates when he twists and crushes a bemused Sid in a giant hug.

“Hi,” Sid says, muffled by Zhenya’s arm.

“Hi!” Zhenya replies.

“I’m not dealing with this,” Olli says.

“The doctors said they’ll retain their memories when they get back to normal,” Gonch replies. “They can deal with this on their own.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say to me on [tumblr](https://rain-drop-sky.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
